The Rising Dawn
by lizzie izzie
Summary: Bella is reconsidering her decision about marriage
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in the morning to the smell of Edward cooking my breakfast as he always does. I knew Charlie was at work and Edward wouldn't be expecting me for a little while longer. So, I took a few human minutes to get ready for school, lastly putting on the "placeholder." I thought about Edward's comments considering our marriage. The more I thought about, the more and more I slowly warmed to the idea. I wanted to marry Edward. I wanted to be with him for eternity. I wanted to marry him soon. I walked down to kitchen with quick steps of excitement. I couldn't wait any longer to tell Edward, that soon I, Bella Swan, would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I froze; there was my mother. I saw Edward's face burning with amusement; he was holding back his laughter.

"Bella, sweetie, now why is Edward making you breakfast? Why is he here this early? Now that's a lovely ring you have on where did you get that?" Renee's expression of annoyance seemed to amuse Edward.

I stood there, incapable of movement, incapable of speech, petrified. Renee just stared at me, questioning. I looked at Edward, whose eyes shone his utter glee.

"Renee, may I talk to Bella for a moment, I have to discuss one of our plans for you with her. You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would you?"

"Why of course not Edward, darling, take your time."

Edward gently tugged my shoulder and led me to my room. His face, puzzled and confused, yet his gleaming eyes showed his joy. He may not have had to natural ability to read my mind, but overtime we have developed the skill to know each other's thoughts. I knew he had read the present thought on my mind.

"So I believe you have made your decision on our marriage."

"Yes, I want to be your wife Edward, I want to be with you for eternity."

"This wedding is to be when—"

"As soon as possible, what about a Christmas wedding?"

"Bella whatever you want, as long as you are happy, one second Alice is calling. Yes Alice, Bella did agree to getting married, why yes it will be a Christmas wedding, yes Renee is here, okay we'll see you at school."

Edward closed his Razr, and looked at me. His eyes a brilliant topaz, he lips perfectly curled into his handsome smile, he leaned over and kissed me gently. As our lips parted Renee walked into my room.

"So, Bella, Edward, what was it that you had planned?"

"Renee, um Mom, we're getting married, this Christmas Eve—"

"You two are only eighteen years old. You have only dated each other. You two can't get married."

"Mom, we are both eighteen, legal adults. We have rights; if you don't want to attend the wedding don't go. We are getting married and from now on you will just have to deal with it."

"Oh my god, that boy got you pregnant. You're getting married in two weeks to cover up. I knew that there had to be some reason you two are getting married, you can't be in love after all."

I saw Edward's face flush. One of the few things that angered him was when someone denied our love. I knew it took all of his energy and will power to refrain from attacking Renee. I saw his muscles beginning to tense and his mouth start to frown.

"Renee, I love your daughter, I AM IN love with her. We are getting married; we also have to go to school. We are late. I'm sorry you don't feel that we are ready for this, but, both Bella and I feel we are."

I glanced quickly at Renee, yet she seemed somewhat gleeful. I gave her a quick wave goodbye and followed Edward out to his new Lamborghini. His anger goes away as we drive in silence to school. The speed that normally terrifies me has no effect today. "Edward, when—"

"After the wedding when everyone believes we are on our honeymoon. I will change you and when your transformation is complete, we shall leave for our real vacation. I just want you to be positive about your transformation. Are you sure you are ready for eternal damnation?" His eyes seemed concerned, almost as if I would change my mind now. He was scared.

"Edward, I am positive I want to do this. I really do want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. Nothing could make me change my mind about this now."

His expression softened and he unlocked our doors, as we arrived at school. "Bella, go to your locker, I'll meet you in literature. I have to do a few things first." I got out of the car, and he drove away, speeding, as usual. I could not hide my excitement and started skipping to class when I tripped on fell onto Lauren.

"Bella, excited enough today?" She acted annoyed, which I could imagine.

"Yeah, I am, I gotta go to my locker. See you later, bye." I quickly scurried away to my locker, not wanting to upset her further. As I put in my locker combination, Mike walked by and leaned to the locker next to mine.

"Hey Bella, what's new."

"Well—" I didn't finish my sentence because as I opened my locker, I saw a small sparkling box. I gently lifted the lid when I same the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a platinum base with a blue diamond resting on the center of it. There was a gleaming topaz embedded into the diamond; a note was attached to it:

_Bella, my love, _

_As you know I am pleased with your decision. I decided to buy you an actual engagement ring, now I know you are going to say the placeholder was enough, but honestly I knew you would love this ring, almost as much as my love for you. I will see you soon, perhaps sooner then expected._

_Love always and forever,_

_Edward_

"Bella?"

"Edward and I are getting married. We're getting married!" I saw Mike's face drop, almost as if in disappointment. He gave a quick wave good-bye and ran off. I stared at the ring, in approval. Edward really did know what I liked; he was right about the me protesting though. As I started to slide the ring on my finger, I felt I gentle tug on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward, smirking ever so gently.

"I believe that is my job, is it not?" He dropped down on one knee, and slid the ring on my finger, slightly above the placeholder. I couldn't hold in my joy much longer. I started squealing and celebrating, jumping around in the hall. I couldn't possibly go to my classes today. Edward seemed to realize what I was thinking.

"Bella, I think we would be better off going back to my house today. I'll get us out of school. Let me just bring you to the nurse. Can you fake sick darling?" He smirked, knowing the strings he could pull. So Edward decided to carry me down to the nurse's office, both showing my extreme weakness and his ownership of my heart and trust. The nurse looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I think Bella has come down with a virus, I think I should bring her home and watch her for a day."

"Why of course Edward, Bella feel better dear." Edward carried me out of the school, and gently setting me on the passenger seat. He then silently got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot, he then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Bella, so should we start planning this wedding, we have two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, we might want to do that. So, I was thinking, I might ask Rosalie for help. I was thinking that I could really use her help and that I might ask Alice to be my maid-of-honor." I saw Edward's brow slightly rise and his lips then slowly curl. He was trying to process this through his head, almost as if he was confused.

"I understand the Alice part. Rosalie though? Why would you want Rosalie's help, after all the things that she put you through?"

"Yeah, I see why that may kind of weird, especially coming for me, but you see Rosalie has been through the whole wedding thing, so many times. I think I could kind of use the help and she is almost like a professional in that category."

"Okay—"he stopped as to think about the subject, "but make sure her and Alice are together I don't trust Rosalie with you alone, well I'll be there, but… I mean without a combination of Rosalie and Alice, you will have the wedding, I believe of, who is it that I am thinking of, um… Jennifer Lopez. I was trying to think of a modern day wedding, I kept thinking of Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh, okay. So first, where should we have the wedding?'

"Bella, why don't we just have it at my house? The house is large enough, then it will be more convenient, Charlie won't have to worry about the cost, although I would pay for it, I'd probably get turned down though. Did you tell Charlie yet?" I knew that subject would come up. I didn't really want to tell him though. He seemed concerned; I didn't want to tell him how upset Charlie would be.

"I think our color should be topaz. Don't you think that –"

"You don't have to avoid the subject. You haven't told him and you are afraid of what he will say. Darling, I know. So should we go talk to Rosalie now, she's home now, Alice called her and she and Jasper came right home. I walked up the path to the front door, as I have done so many times, but I was frightened of the normally inviting house, only for the second time I since I had came to this house. I was scared of Rosalie now; I didn't know how I should ask her to help and I didn't know if she still thought I was making the wrong decision. I knew I was making the right decision. I opened the front door and was shocked. I simply do not know how to describe the seen. I was truly incapable of all movement.

I walked into the room and saw not only the Cullen family, BUT ALSO Charlie and Renee. They stared at me; I could feel my face warm as the blood rushed to my cheek. Charlie looked quite upset, not just with Edward, but with me as well. Renee's expression puzzled me more; almost looks of confusion, joy, and anger all together. "Bella, why are you not in school?" my mother asked.

"Um, well, I wasn't feeling well." I stood there embarrassed, I had been caught and well, my parents were too happy about it.

"So, why did Edward bring you back here? Why didn't he take you home?"

"Well—"

"Charlie, I knew Carlisle was home and I wanted him to take a look at Bella, make sure everything was alright and then I was going to take her home when I knew you would be home. I didn't want to leave her home by herself and I believe you have forbidden me from being with her at your home alone. Am I wrong?" Thank God, for Edward. I don't know how he remained so calm in these circumstances. I became scared just thinking about it.

"No, you are right. You made the right choice I guess." I saw Charlie's face flush, as he knew he was proved wrong, it hurt him that he seemed that Edward cared more about me, than he did. Charlie became quiet, knowing he no longer has a say in anything involving Edward and I. I then realized that my father hadn't been told yet about our marriage.

"Um, Charlie, Dad, Edward and I are getting married in two weeks, here at the Cullens' house. Dad, we're getting married on Christmas Eve." His face then flushed, yet showed no emotion; no anger, no shock, nothing.

"What?" His voice rose as he spoke, scaring me slightly. I have only seen Charlie this angry once; when Edward left me. If anything though, I could say Edward was calm. He did not seem upset at all, which I could not begin to comprehend. Charlie stood up, grabbed Renee, and left the house slamming the door behind him.

"Bella I don't think—"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella I don't think—"

My eyes began to swell with tears as Edward spoke; unaware if it was because of anger at what Charlie said or at the chance Edward was reconsidering our marriage. I realized that everyone was staring at me and that Edward had just stopped speaking as a reaction to my sudden tears. He gently pulled me close and softly kissed my cheek, while my tears slowly flow from my eyes, now grazing his lips. "Bella, my love, I wasn't reconsidering marriage, I was about to say I don't think he took that as well as he could have. Well, now it will make it much easier to leave them. Won't it?"

I wish I could honestly say it would be easier. I would personally like to believe that, yet I know that I wouldn't be able to do it without explanation about why my family doesn't see, nor hear from me anymore. It was hard enough to do that before, when I fled from James. I remember feeling the horrible guilt like cancer building uncontrollably; I couldn't stop it. "Edward, I don't think that would make it any easier, I won't be able to live with myself. I think we need to tell them truth, even if we just tell Charlie. We need to tell him why you left me; you thought you were putting me in danger. You wanted me to live happily, without fear; you saved my life last year; I can't live with out you, you are my conscience, my heart, and my angel. I need you so much. Charlie's been in love, he will understand eventually and it's better he knows that we will be together for eternity. We will be happy for eternity. I will not leave you; I will always be with you. I—I just love you, Edward Cullen, I love you with all of my heart." Tears then began to pour out of my eyes, grasping the attention of every Cullen. I could not control myself any longer. I needed this to happen, I honestly needed Edward. Edward pulled me to his chest and just held me- holding me for what seemed like hours, yet it was only a few moments. My tears then ceased to fall, and I pulled my head back from Edward's chest to gaze at his face. I saw his face with an appearance of concern and in his eyes I saw the reflection of my face, the large teardrops gleaming in my eyes. Edward paused and simply stared at my face. He began to open his mouth, and then closed it, as to reconsider the thought.

"Bella," he said soothingly looking into my eyes, "I'm going to go talk to Charlie about this, he will eventually understand. We will get married and we will be married soon. We are going to do this. I will just have to make Charlie see how much I love you. I will prove to him that I will never leave you again. I will make sure you stay happy for eternity. I will marry you Isabella Swan, even if I can't convince Charlie that this is meant to be—I," I could almost feel Edward's passion radiate from his face, I saw the anger in his eyes, I felt the slight hurt in his voice knowing that Charlie perhaps will never accept him, "I am going to convince your father that we are going to be married in two weeks, no matter what." He gave me a kiss good-bye with his eyes full of determination; I knew that he would convince Charlie to let this be. Esme gave me a hug of support and I then heard Edward's car speed off in the distance. I glanced at Alice whose eyes showed that she was reading into Edward's future and mine. I could see that at the moment the results were good when she smiled, her smile stretching up to her cheeks, enlarging her dimples even further.

"Well, I will say that Edward's talk with Charlie at the moment will go quite well. After all, we know that mere mortals cannot refuse that boy." Alice began to laugh when the blood came up to my cheeks, as it usually happens. Today I did not mind blushing though; just knowing that Edward and I would be together made me happy. I then realized that in tow weeks I would never get any older, I would have the same hair, the same shape, everything about my looks would be the same, well I would be more beautiful, but that's about it. I started to become very excited, at the actualization that soon I would be exactly like Edward, not only like him, but I would be married to him. All of this caused the excitement to escape from me. I began to jump up and down and I started squealing. I saw Esme's and Alice's amused expressions on their face, yet they both hugged me, seemingly not noticing that I was completely freaking out. "Alice, I was wondering if you'd be my maid-of-honor and I wanted to know if you could help me plan the wedding."

"Bella! Seriously--," she stared at me expecting that this was a practical joke as I nodded she jumped up full of delight, "Oh my gosh, of course! Oh my god you are going to be my sister! We are gonna have so much fun. Oh my gosh I should've known this was coming, I mean I saw my gorgeous dress, it was a brilliant topaz… Wait your color is going to be topaz, right? Wait, we need food, we need help, oh my gosh what about Rosalie, she's home until New Year's, we are going to have so much fun." I stared at her in disbelief, wondering why she was getting almost as excited as I was; I then remembered that they haven't had a real wedding since Rosalie and Emmett's first wedding. Alice and I began to watch "Dracula", which ironically was one of her favorite movies, although she thought it was more of comedy. After we finished she saw the concerned look on my face.

"Bella, everything will be all right, remember I know. I think that we should probably go talk to Rosalie." We started our walk up to Rosalie's room, I did not have the slightest idea how I should ask her this. I was simply clueless. Rosalie always intimidated me, I mean not only was she gorgeous, she always seemed to hate me. I know that Edward says she jealous of me, I couldn't see what she would honestly be jealous of. So as I reached the doors I feel my palms sweating, my heart racing more quickly than before.

Before I even got the chance to knock on Rosalie's door, I felt a gentle peck on my cheek. I turned around to see Edward, grinning. I knew he accomplished the task on convincing Charlie to understand our marriage. "Edward, what happened? How did you get Charlie to agree to the wedding?" His mouth curled into that perfect smirk, the one that he used to win us mortals over with.

"Well, you could say that I merely brought some moral support with me…." Alice simply began to roll in laughter. I didn't quite understand at first and then it finally clicked.

"You brought Jasper? You so took the easy way out of telling my father. So… well do you want to ask Rosalie to help out? I really think that she would appreciate you being the one to ask her, I mean you are like her brother, I on the other hand—" Of course Edward did not let me completely finish my thought, he just began to laugh hysterically.

"AND you say I am the one who takes the easy way out—"He just plainly looked at my face; beginning to understand what I was thinking, "Bella, my love, Rosalie really shouldn't scare you and don't even say she intimidates you. You are even more beautiful than her, in fact you are gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You know that Rosalie is jealous of you. You see you are human; she misses her human days, she wishes that she was human too. Bella, Bella, Bella" Edward pulled me close and then kissed the top of my head, then my cheek, and then my lips. He started to hum n my lullaby while gently rocking me back and forth. My fears then began to die. I knew I could do this; I was going to do this alone. Rosalie and I would soon be family we really needed to settle this. I knocked on Rosalie's door half expecting no answer. She opened the door; wearing one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen. The dress was form fitting; fitting perfectly on each of her curves. It was a shade of baby blue, just slightly darker, right then and there, I froze.

"Bella, is there something you need?" Her eyes showed annoyance and she flipped her hair over the right side of her face.

"Um… Rosalie, you know I was wondering if… well, if…, if you could help me and Alice plan mine and Edward's wedding? I mean I thought that you would be an expert and I mean you're good at this stuff..? Well," Rosalie just stared at me. She thought I was kidding. She didn't believe me at all. "I'm serious. I really want your help."

"Bella, well, I—,"


End file.
